My iOMG Story
by Katie Emm
Summary: Yes another iOMG story. Please give it a read if you wanna take the time. Yes its Seddie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: we'll 'ello there peoples. This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first one for iCarly. I know, I know another one for iOMG but the ads made such a nice prompt that I couldn't help my self. . If any has or knows of some one who has or just wants to it'd be cool if there was a list of all the iOMG stories.

This is Seddie since the ad sets it up so well and we all can hope it well turn out in the Seddie's favor but I know they just like to jerk us around so there's a good chance that all of our hopes well get dashed. Stupid big corporations and tv shows with there damn mind games and on that note;

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, unfortunately I sure could use that money, it belongs to its respective owners.

Sam's POV

I stood infornt Fredie staring at him my lips pursed. He'd just given me his whole speal about tell some one you like them is scary because you never know if they like you back. I didn't quit get the whole thing since I was busy staring at his face and eyes. He was being so nice to me and he looked like he really cared. Time seemed to slow as he talked then paused as I Samantha Puckett about what had happen to bring us here at this point.

Flashback Sam's POV

Everything had started out normally enough with they'd finished up their web show for they day and I was talking with our new intern, Brad. We really should have hired him in the first place but that other guy was just so damn hot. I was munching on some damn fine fudge, not to sure on what we were talking about really but I turned to the brown haired boy doing something on the computer, "Hey nub why aren't you as cool as Brad?"

The dork glared at me with those brown eyes and I knew I had his attention for the next few minutes. I know it looks like I like the nub but really I just like it when he's paying attention to me. Not that I don't love Carls she's my best friend but it can be so annoying how guys just fawn over her especially Fr… no the nub. No I don't like him like that really he's a dork, a geek, a nice guy, that wouldn't like me like that.

That one little comment lunched us into a fight that lasted a good twenty minutes until Carly sprayed us with a water bottle. "Hey," I cried.

"Stop that," Freddork yelled, "I'm no a cat."

"Well, if you two wouldn't fight any more," Carly said glaring at both of use with her scary face. "Be sides you are scaring the new intern." Brad was looking was looking a little uncomfortable. He was the new guy after all making him the odd man out and had no idea about how we acted after the show.

"Hey," I said going up to him and giving him a nudge smiling. "you wanna stay and hang with us?"

"Um," the taller boy started but Benson interrupted him.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hang with a demon like you," he said as he sat in front of the computer.

"Shut it Fredwina," I snapped shoving him off the chair and onto the floor.

"Carly," he whined as I laughed.

"Ug, School I hate school," I moaned leaning on my locker watching Carly get her books out.

"Lady & Sam," Benson said walking up to us.

Without opening my eyes I coughed, "the geek quotation just went up." He didn't say anything but I could feel his glare and I smirked. He started some conversation with Carly about school work. "OMG, could you be any more boring Freddweeb?" I groaned draping my self on Carly's shoulder.

"Stuff it ham freak," the brown haired boy snapped making me laugh at his lame come back.

"Sam," Carly said giving me a nudge, "your heavy get off."

"The way she eats I wouldn't be surprised if she weighted as much as the worlds largest priest," Fredie Quipped.

"I love that guy," I said pure admiration in my voice as I popped my head up.

Both Carly and Freddie looked at each other then laughed. I glared at them as Biggy walked up, "Hey guys what's so funny?"

"You," I say slugging him. I have to hurt Gibby at least once a day or he'll forget he's a gibby. Well at least that's my excuse. Really I just like the hurt the kid he's so resilient to it.

"Ow," the husky boy said as he walked away rubbing his arm. At least he was wearing a shirt today.

"Do you have to do that psycho?" Fredweird snapped.

"Do you have to look like you do?" I shoot back quickly.

Before he could reply and get this little fight started the first bell rang and a teacher called, "First bell get to class people."

Groaning I said, "I'm to tired to walk, Carry me to class." I was looking at the nub when I said it and Carly heading off having a different first period then us.

"Don't be lazy walk your self," Freddie gripped and I thought I saw a bglush. But that couldn't be real maybe just the light. Dragging my feet I made it to class.

"Thank god that's over," I groaned sticking my head into my locker.

"I hate to say this but we have to come back again tomorrow," the pretty brunette said.

"Carly," I groaned, "don't remind me." I needed some food so I opened my locker and pulled out a package of fat cakes. Ripping it open with my teeth and biting a sweet, sweet cake.

"Hey did you hear?" Benson said walking up.

"That no girl well ever date you," I said quickly taking another bite of sweet, sweet fat cake. "Not really a news flash Benson."

"Ha, Ha Puckett," Fredie said glaring at me. Oh how that look makes me smile. "That's not it."

"Hey," a new voice said and Brad walked up smiling at us. "Have you guys hear?"

I managed to stop my self from saying something along the lines of, "that Benson was a dorky, nub, old news," by shoving the rest of the cake into my mouth. The sweet, sweet fat cake, I could feel eyes on me waiting for me to say something or take the set up but I just shrugged.

Finally Carly said, "What's the big news?"

"The school is doing a lock in Friday," Freddork said excitedly.

"What?" I exclaimed, "They are going to lock us in the school what the Chizz?"

"No it's a good thing see," the dork stared.

"Only a super dork like you would think being locked in the school would be cool," I interrupted.

He glared at me as Brad said, "No it really is cool not like more school just a big party."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him smiling. He was kind of cute for a tech geek. He nodded and I shrugged handing him a fat cake form my stash. I could feel the Nub and Carly gaping at me with out even looking at him. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, "its my mom," I looked at Carly, "need a ride?" She shook her head and I slammed my locker shut before running out the door.

"Ok, fine I'll do the stupid lock in," I snapped glaring at my best friend as she clapped.

"Yea we can do a special iCarly in the school so let's plan," she said smiling a huge smile she only seemed to have when things were going her way. We were in Carly's apartment in the iCarly studio planning the next show. Though Carly had just spent twenty minutes convincing me to do the lock-in thing. Great a night at school my nightmare come true.

"I'm hungry," I complaned.

"Your always hungry you bottomless pit," Benson said rolling his eyes.

"Having to deal with you and arguing make me hungry," I snapped. "Go make mamma a sandwich."

"Go make it your self lazy," the Nub said. I throw something at him not really show what. "Ow," he said making me smile as he returned fire throwing back the item.

I was about to launch my self at him when Brad walked, "Hey I brought fudge."

"Yummy, Gimmy," I said and he handed me a container of yummy fudge. "Mamma liked," I purred taking a bite.

"That's not all for you," Benson said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "come and take some if you dare."

He moved to get up and I shifted anticipating the next fight and physical encounter. "Don't worry I brought this for every one else," Brad said pulling out another box of fudge.

"A whole thing of fudge just for me," I squealed. "You are the best intern we've ever had."

"That's not much of a stretch," Freddork muttered taking a piece of the fudge.

"Oh he was so pretty," me and Carls said together sighing.

"Yeah and so dumb," the Nub muttered a little lower rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Nub," I started but Carly yelled something about we needed to get started on the show.

Friday Sam's POV

I'd survived the week of school and Carly being all excited for the lock in and the iCarly special. School was out but since just about every one was participating in the lock-in no one really left accept for the few teachers who'd managed to get out of chaperoning the event. They flead so fast there was tire marks in the parking lot. Unfortunately though Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard had stayed. Gawd this was going to be long I really didn't like being in school longer then I had to. "This is going to be one long detention," I groaned sitting in the cafeteria munching on some bacon.

"Oh come on its not going to be that bad," Benson said sitting across from me. He was wearing some stupid striped shirt always with the strips. I glared at the boy and finished the bacon.

"Hey," one of the guys I knew from detention called, "this guy over here things he's the best at arm wrestling wanna come prove him wrong?"

"All right," I said hoping up and going over to the table. In a matter of minutes I had defeated the guy and was calling for more challengers. There were a few more takers then the nub walked up. I rolled my eyes at him, "this is a challenge for the strong not a dorky nub like you."

"Hey, I've been working out I'll have you know," he said flexing. I had to admit he was looking more fit and well beefy then he use to but he was still a dork I could take him.

"All right then its your humiliation," I smirked and gestured to the seat across from me. He sat and we clasped hands. An impartial held our hands and counted on three he let go and we started. At first I was shocked when I didn't pin him easily. He really had gotten stronger. "When did you get so strong Freddork?" I asked.

"Same time the voice changed," he replied smirking. Oh it was on there was no way he was going to beat me. I wasn't sure how long we went at it and soon there was a crowd of people around us cheering and chanting. I was tired form the others so I couldn't pin in right away. At least that was the excuse I was going to use. The people were getting louder and a few teacher had shown up. They seemed more interested in seeing who would win. I think they were in shock that some one was so close to besting me.

"Stop playing with him and finish him," Some one yelled and I smirked. Catching his eyes I winked at him and thought I saw a blush and then slammed his hand down.

"Wooo, Mamma won," I cheered as I got swept up by the people who'd been rooting for me.

"Hey what's going on here," Ms. Briggs yelled coming in. Finally a teacher that cared and people started to flee.

"Just like detention," I muttered moving with the others.

The dweeb came up next to me, "you arm wrestle in detention?"

I laughed at him knowing he'd never really been in detention other then that time they'd done iCarly and even the he hadn't gotten it. Punching him in the arm I said, "sure we have to pass the time some how."

"Ow," he rubbed his arm, "hey we need to go to the AV room Carly wanted to try that App thing out before we film it for the show.

Sighing I rolled my eyes, "all right lets go before Briggs hunts us down." We walked to the AV room making light conversation really about nothing. It was kind of nice to talk with him with out Carly around.

Entering the AV room we saw Carly moving around the room as Brad was testing a camera. She was really excited to do this show in the school a little too excited but she always seemed to be extra bubbly when we were doing iCarly. I loved her for that really and smiled at her, "Hey," waving, "everything ready?"

The nub moved to help Brad and Carly grabbed me setting me in a chair, "All right I wanna try this App out before the show." She smiled and moved over to stand next to Fredie at the computer. "Just sit there while we scan you with camera," Carly said.

I made a face and asked, "what's this suppose to do again?"

"It reads your emotions and tells us what they are," Fredie said looking up at me, "at least its suppose to." He frowned over the computer and clicked a few buttons then looked at Brad, "is that hooked up right?" He nodded then looked back at the computer. Carly looked at the screen frowning.

"What?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"Um," The dork said, "I think there's something wrong with it." He started typing on the computer and I sighed rolling my eyes.

Standing up and said, "I'm going to go get a sandwich." Leaving the room as I heard Carly asking something and Fredie was replying. The school was providing food witch included ham sandwiches. Grabbing one I walked down the halls stopping when Carly came running up to me.

"Your in love," she exclaimed and I nearly chocked on my sandwich. "I know you love Brad, admit it."

"No," I said shaking my head. She was nutso I wasn't in love with Brad, I hardly knew the kid.

"Oh come on you have to tell him, tell me," she said smiling and staring at me.

"Ooookay I'm going to turn around on you now," I said turning as I took another bite of the sandwich.

"Sam," she said I could hear a slight wine and exasperation in her voice. She'd find some way to wheedle information out of me and I didn't want her to. I couldn't be in love I wasn't was I?

"I've gotta go to the bathroom," I said quickly hurry away from her. I knew it wouldn't work for to long but it would give me a chance to hide form her and maybe think. I wasn't in love with Brad but I maybe. I shuddered hiding in a stall.

"And that's why you shouldn't let us wax you with Honey," Me and Carls said together as Gibby limped away whimpering and sticky behind us.

"That's it for this weeks show," Carly said, "Remember all you out there," she started.

"to brush your teeth with pudding," I jumped in grinning.

"No not really," Carly said, "don't do that but remember that,"

"hobo's are people to," I chime in.

"And," she said shoving me over, "to have fun and."

"SEEYA NEXT WEEK," we screamed at the camera together.

"And we are out," Fredie said hitting a few keys on his lap top.

Carly turned to me and grabbed my had, "Good now I have a surprise for you." She said beaming. Dragging me out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria and grinning, she was up to something. She stopped smiling, "Ok so I set up a place for you and Brad to confess." I opened my mouth to say I wasn't in love with Brad but she stopped me. "Don't you want a nice boy friend?" She looked at me, "you should go for it make a move."

She dragged me in the room were Brad was standing looking confused, "you wanted me here?" he said to Carly who shoved me next to him than walked over to the wall light.

She gave us a strange look and then dimed the light, "And I'm not coming back," she said still giving us a strange look then walked out.

"What?" Brad asked looking at me.

I was irritated with the meddling and turn to look at him. "Oh Carly is being her usually meddling self with out getting all the facts." As a looked at the taller boy I wondered how he felt about the whole thing, "Carly thinks I'm in love with you," I started and he blushed.

"Um that's nice and all but," he interrupted.

"No, don't worry, I don't like you like that," I smiled at him. "We don't know each other that well and you have that Girl friend you told me about."

"Yeah in she's waiting for me in that one room were they are going to be showing movies all night." He smiled at me, "are you going to be ok?" He asked seeming to notice my expression.

I nodded, "yeah I'll just slip out of here she said she wouldn't be back but knowing her she'll be spying some where. Or come back in wondering were you went."

He left and I slipped out the courtyard sighing. "Stupid Carly," I mutter. That was so humiliating and I knew that's how it would go but still. I looked down thinking I was in love wasn't I? Just not with Brad, I loved some one who I would have no chance with. As I was thinking this he came out probably sent by Carly and started talking to me.

"Sam?" I heard his voice say bring me back to the present. He was standing there looking at me with those Gravy brown eyes and all I could hear was Carly.

"_Do you want a nice boyfriend? Make a movie, Make a movie, Make a movie_."

"You and Carly are so stupid," I say the reach out and grab his shirt pulling him closer and kissing him. He froze just standing there and I pulled away. I could feel tears just behind my eyes, "I like you Benson but I'm not her." Before he could see my tears I turned and fled back into the school. I could have left the school but I didn't feel like dealing with the whole lock down and teacher making sure those of us here didn't leave. I didn't know were to go but I couldn't stay there.

End

A/N: All right well this was going to be a one shot but as I kept writing it kept getting longer, and longer so it well be multi chapter hopefully up before the show I hope but if not oh well.

Review please and be at least constructive instead of mean.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey thanks for reading my story and thanks for those who reviewed. First I wanted to say sry about all the little silly mistakes in the first chapter. I was in a rush to get this done and up before the actually episode come out and all my gumption flittered away in the reality of the show. I can't count how many times that's happened and I really wanted to do this. Any way I forgot to read though the last chapter before I posted it.

Also sorry if I didn't make it clear but in the first chapter Freddie is making his speech I just didn't want to type it. Its repeated over and over again by every fic so I just assumed you all knew it. I also thought about it from Sam's POV. Would she really hear the whole thing or only get the gist of it. Sorry if I didn't make it clear.

Lastly since I'm still in a rush sry in advance for any stupid mistakes I make and sorry I didn't get this out before the episode.

BTW wasn't iOMG great? Seddie FTW

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. It belongs to its respective owners. Which I am not, sad face. I also don't really own anything worth suing me over really I don't.

Carly's POV

"OMG," I breathed my mouth agape. I felt my eyes going wide as I took in the scene before me. Sam was kissing Freddie, but she was in love with Brad. Wasn't she? Every thing had pointed to her being in love with Brad. Hadn't it?

~~~Flashback Carly's POV

I first noticed something might be up after the iCarly last week. Sam was talking with the new intern Brad. She was smiling and even flirting in her own way. Brad was cute in that geeky way and I was happy to see Sam talking with a nice guy without trying to get his lunch money from him. Then she turned and in the Puckett way I knew and loved she managed to compliment Brad while insulting Freddie.

They launched into an argument. When it looked like they were going to come to blows causing Brad to look nervous. Sighing I got out a spray bottle and sprayed them both like cats. I thought I would have been able to retire it since they'd been getting along or at lest hadn't been fighting as much lately.

"Hey," the blond cried glaring at me.

"Stop that," Freddie exclaimed, "I'm not a cat."

"Well if you two wouldn't fight anymore," I said crossing my arms. I gave them my you are being stupid and scaring people look.

Sam turned to look at Brad and I saw a slight blush on her cheeks as she walked over. She gave him a nudge. As she invited him to stay I watched them smiling, but then Freddie went and had to say something making me want to smack him in the back of the head like that old guy in that show my Dad liked. Sam beat me to it shoving him onto the floor.

The next bit of proof that she just had to be in love with Brad happened after school on Monday. Sam was groaning about school and being glade it was over. So I just had to remind her that she had to come back again tomorrow. Freddie came hurrying up to us excited about something.

"Hey did you hear?" Freddie said as he walked up smiling at us.

"That no girl well ever date you," Sam said quickly taking a bite of a fat cake. With out missing a beat she continued, "not really a news flash Benson."

"Ha, Ha Puckett," Freddie said glaring at Sam. "That's not it." I could tell they were getting ready for one of their fights but then some one besides me interrupted them.

"Hey," the new voice said and Brad walked up smiling at us. "Have you guys heard?"

I glanced at Sam waiting for her to take the set up and insult Freddie but she just shoved the rest of her fat cake into her mouth. Both me and Freddie stared at her and she just shrugged. It wasn't like her to skip an opportunity to insult Freddie.

Getting tired of the tension I asked, "What's the big news?"

Freddie all excited said, "The school is having a lock in on Friday."

Sam acted like you'd expect all not into it and not wanting to do it and insulting Freddie when he tried to explain. But when Brad chimed in she seemed to have all her attention on him. She even smiled at him but when she handed him one of her precious fat cakes. She never gives up her fat Cakes even I haven't gotten one from her. We just stared at her and her phone buzzed. "Its my mom," she looked at me, "you need a ride?" I shook my head and she slammed her locker and hurried out the door.

"What was up with that?" Freddie asked blinking.

"I don't know," I said looking at Brad. He shrugged walking off looking at the fat cake in his hand.

I think my next hint was Wednesday at during an assignment for English class. We were grouped with two other girls and we had to fill in this questionnaire by asking the other girl's questions. It was one of those get to know your classmates type things. We were giggling over Wendy's answer to one of the questions. "What," she said blushing, "that's my idea of a perfect guy."

"What about you Sam?" I asked the blond girl sitting next to me. She pursed her lips giving me that blank board stare she was good at. I knew that face well it was when she wanted to hide something. "Oh, come on," I laughed, "its no big deal and we have to do it for the assignment see." I showed her the question.

"Fine," she sighed glaring and crossing her arms. "I guess I'd have to say that my ideal guy would be tall and be able to take a good joke and my harshness." She paused a smile crossing her lips, "and if he has brown hair and eyes that would be nice. As well as being able to cook a few meals," she rubbed her tummy, "mamma likes her some good eats."

The girls laughed but I could see something in her face and eyes when she mentioned brown hair and eyes. Who did we know like that? My first thought was Freddie but no that couldn't be right. Brad had light brown hair but what color were his eyes.

I spent the rest of the week trying to figure out what was really up with Sam. She pretty much behaved in the way every one knew and loved or hated. Though it seemed when Brad was around she was a little nice. Even not taking opportunities to insult Freddie. Though my masterful art of manipulation I managed to get Sam to agree to the lock in and we were going to film the next iCarly there so we had planed that spending the week on it.

The night of the lock-in and in was all giddy. I knew there had to be a way to find out Sam's feelings and there was. It was some pearphone app that was suppose to read emotions. It would be perfect for my plan. Claiming I wanted to test it and try to use it in the show I got Brad to help me set it up in the AV room. I'd sent Freddie to keep Sam busy for an hour then bring her here. We both agreed to try the app on her since her emotions were hard to read.

I also wanted to ask Brad some questions I couldn't let just any guy get to close to my best friend. He was adjusting the camera slightly distracted so I pounced, "so Brad, what kind of girls do you like?"

He looked shocked but shrugged it off, "well I like a girl that's strong and independent." He smiled as if he was thinking some one, "I go for the well tom-boy type then the girly girl. The girl that orders a steak on a first date with no fear instead of a salad." He looked over at me and quickly added, "not that girls that order salad's are bad."

I smiled he didn't want to offend me that was sweet. The girl he'd described fit Sam to a tee. This could work if only I could prove Sam loved him. "All set up?" He nodded. "Good," I smiled, "I'll send for our fist victim." He laughed a little and looked at me nervously. I sent a quick text to Freddie and waited making some small talk with Brad.

The odd pair came walking in Freddie rubbing his arm and Sam giving him an odd look. I wondered what they'd been doing. Every now and then I'd see Sam touch her arm the pull back quickly. "Hey every thing ready?" The blond asked as Freddie went around to the computer.

I moved quickly over to Sam setting her in the chair across from brad. I must point out that she gave me a questioning look so I said, "All right I wanna try this app out before the show." Smiling at her I moved to stand by Freddie. Her eyes fallowed me and she was making that board slightly irritated face she dose sometimes. "Just sit there while we scan you with the camera," I said giving her my, this is serous face.

She sat looking irritated resting her hands in her lap. "What's this suppose to do again?"

Freddie looked up at her responding, "it reads your emotions and tells us what they are." He frowned, "at least its suppose to." He clicked a few things on the computer then asked brad, "is that hooked up right?"

The intern cheeked the gables then nodded. I looked over at the screen trying to discern the read out when Sam asked, "What?"

"Um, I think there's something wrong with it," Freddie said typing on the computer and double checking the facts. I was still leaning in close to the tech guy trying to see the screen.

Sam stood up announcing that she was hungry and getting a sandwich before leaving quickly. Though now that I look back on it she did look a little upset about something maybe how close I was getting to Freddie to see the screen.

Anyway though back to where I was. I pointed to the screen, "does that mean what I think it does?"

Freddie nodded, "Sam's in Love."

After Freddie said it I hurried after her to confront her. She was on in love and she hadn't told me so now she was going to tell me. Which had been a complete waist since she wouldn't admit being in love let alone who. Though I knew it was Brad it had to be I mean who else was there? So I went to plan B. After shooting iCarly I set it in motion. I'd gotten Freddie and Gibby to help making sure to get Brad to the cafeteria and have it empty so all I had to do was drag Sam to it and leave her there standing next to Brad. I smiled at them then slid the lights down, "and I'm not coming back." I left and set up in a class room facing the courtyard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Freddie asked me frowning.

"Yes it is now shut up," I snapped at him looking out the window. Sam came out and I shook my head knowing this might happen, "Go," I said to my plan C otherwise known as Freddie.

Rolling his eyes and knowing better then to argue with me he went out to talk to her. I peered out the window watching them. I was glad the window was open so could hear them as well.

~~~ Present

"OMG," I said again. How could I have not seen it? I felt a twinge of pain when I heard her say, "but I'm not her." Before running away. I stared at Freddie just standing there. Part of me was jealous of her kissing him he was my Freddie after all but I squashed that Sam was my best friend and I wanted her to be happy. Besides Freddie was just a friend that all I felt for him really.

I looked at him just standing there unsure what to do. "Go after her, you idiot," I yelled that seemed to jog him and he hurried after her. I moved away from the window frowning, "how could I have missed it."

~~~ End Chapter

A/N Thanks again for reading sorry for any mistakes. Sry again for not getting this up sooner I do have chapter 3 written up and 4 almost down and hope to get them up soon.

As always if you're going to criticize at least make it constructive.


End file.
